


Kitten Kenma

by Anime_aesthetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Sex, Smut, power bottom!Kenma, this is just smut trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_aesthetic/pseuds/Anime_aesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo hosts a Halloween party that ends in a sleepover with him and Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> I typically write asexual!Kenma, but I wrote this piece awile back while in my power bottom!Kenma phase, thus this smut trash was born! Enjoy ~~

Kenma deeply sighed as he looked back down at his gaming device. Tomorrow he was expected to come to the volleyball team’s Halloween party. He could stand Halloween since he got to eat candy and stay in, but parties? Not his thing. People? Talking? He stays on his devises because he assumes people don’t like him, so he does his best to stay out of the way.

“Oy, Kenma” Kuroo came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around the small boys shoulders, resting his head on the setter’s. “You’re coming tomorrow, right?” He asked, looking on to the gaming device watching Kenma’s slender fingers move quickly between keys, defeating another enemy.

“Yes.” He barely whispered in reply before wiggling out from his spikers long arms, blushing as he walked off. Kuroo felt worried for his friend. He knew Kenma didn’t like parties, but he felt if it were just with the team it could help the setter begin to see the rest of the team as friends too. And, selfishly, he wanted Kenma to see his sick vampire costume he put together. A blush rose to Kuroo’s cheeks as he imagined all the possible costumes Kenma could wear.

“Kuroo-san, why are you blushing?” Yaku asked.

“Eh? No reason.” he grabbed his gym bag and headed towards his house. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow! My house, 8 pm.” He called back to his team.

*

Kenma looked at himself in the mirror and blushed, covering his face.

“How the hell am i supposed to face the team in costume? Being myself is embarrassing enough,” he complained to no one in particular. He made sure all his devices were fully charged, then he packed extra games. Finally, he put his black harem pants on with a plain, long sleeve black top, along with his black cat ears and tail. He looked at himself in the mirror once again before sighing, grabbing his bag and heading to Kuroo’s, fashionably late. Kuroo heard his door open as he went to go greet his guest. He was met by a tiny boy in all black dressed as a cat. His mouth hung open and couldn’t stop a heavy red blush from overtaking his cheeks.

“I already feel stupid enough. There’s no need to tease me.” Kenma parted and began to look for one of his devices, his hands shaking from anxiety.

“Come here Kenma.” Kuroo brought him in close, dipping his head so his mouth hovered over his friend's ear. “You look better than I could have ever imagined.” He whispered. Remembering his costume, he took the chance to take a bite at Kenma’s neck. A shiver ran down the kitten’s spine before Lev walked in. Wide eyes met a Kuroo about to suck on Kenma’s neck before he stepped back.

“Uh…” Kuroo blushed as he looked over at a blushing Kenma. _Damn it_ … “Kenma’s here.” Kuroo stated the obvious, as the two of them followed the half-Russian giant to the living room where the rest of the team was.

_What the hell was that?_ Kenma thought to himself as he tried to watch Kuroo’s reaction. He was met by Kuroo’s usually cocky self as the guys settled into playing rounds of a video game. Kenma took out his own gaming device, losing himself in the virtual world.

“Kenma, your go! Kenma!” Kuroo tried to get his attention. Kenma paused his game. Looking up and remembering he was at a party, his breath became rugged as everyone looked at him. What did he do? Were they mad at him? Was he isolating himself too much again?

“You haven’t played on the xbox with us yet. Since Lev lost, you got controller.” Kuroo said, realizing his friend was on the verge of an anxiety attack.

“Oh. Okay.” Was all Kenma replied before saving his game and grabbing the xbox controller.

“Damn it Kenma! That’s 5 wins in a row!” The team complained since they all were getting crushed by the gamer. Kenma cracked a smile and let out a purr of a giggle. Kuroo’s heart fluttered as he heard that wonderful noise and looked longingly at his setter.

“I know! Let’s play truth or dare!” Lev yelled out and the team, for once, agreed with the eccentric first year.

_Oh fuck_ … Kenma thought. He sunk deeper into the couch and tried to disappear.

“You too Kenma.” Kuroo said as he easily picked up Kenma, setting him in the circle as well.

“Okay! Here’s how it works, you spin the bottle and wherever it lands on is who you ask ‘truth or dare’. And then they’re the next to spin it. Now, let’s start!” Kuroo sat up as he spun the bottle. It slowed down and landed on Kenma, just as he hoped it would. His costume did nothing to help calm Kenma down as he looked at the devilish smirk Kuroo was giving him. Kenma would never admit it, but it excited him beyond belief.

“Truth or dare?”

To everyone's’ shock, the kitten clad Kenma said, “Dare.” Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up as his grin widened.

“I dare you to act like you’re my cat.” Even to Kenma’s own shock, he meowed and nudged his head under Kuroo’s hand, laying his head in his spikers lap. Might as well get my hair played with Kenma thought as he curled up. Kuroo’s face burned hot and he got serious as he looked at how fucking cute his best friend was.

“You still have to spin kitten.” Kuroo said into Kenma’s ear. Kenma lazily sat back up and spun the bottle. It landed on one of the spikers, Yamamoto.

“Truth or dare?” He stated, his golden eyes wide and blank.

“Truth.” He quickly replied, secretly scared what could possibly be brewing in that kid’s head.

“Do you like me as the setter of our team?” Kenma asked, genuinely concerned that Kuroo was probably the only one who enjoyed his company and the way he plays.

“Kenma... Of course? That wasn’t a fun truth, that was just obvious.” The team agreed, cheering their little setter on. Kenma curled back into the blushing Kuroo and purred, using being a cat as an excuse to not reply to the team’s kindness. When Kuroo got caught up in the game and stopped petting him, the setter would crawl between his friends legs and nuzzle his head into the other’s chest.

“... Kiss Kuroo!” Was the only part of the dare Kenma heard as he woke up from his cat nap. Poking his head up in attention, he turned to Kuroo.

“Who?” The kitten asked his already blushing spiker.

“You kitty.” Kuroo did his best to stop blushing as he diverted his eyes from his adorable friend. Kenma began to get up.

_He’s leaving. He’s going to be so mad at me for putting him in this position. I’m such a bad friend_.

Kenma began to get up as he turned around and put his legs around Kuroo, straddling him. He lazily draped his arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, tasting the lingering Halloween chocolate. As quickly as Kenma initiated it, he got off and assumed his kitten position.

_Before I could wrap my arms around his slender waist and pull him in deeper and taste his little pout and feel his smooth, pale skin and-_ “Meow.” Kenma looked up at his spiker’s red, zoned out face.

“Ah.” Kuroo came back to his senses and continued petting Kenma, watching the game continue until everyone got bored and the trick-or-treaters stopped coming. The team slowly trickled out of the house until it was finally down to two.

“You still want me to stay the night, right?” Kenma asked in a sleepy tone, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“Kenma.” Kuroo said finally closing the door after the last person left.

“Mm?” Kenma clacked away on his phone, checking his stats online.

“Will you kiss me again? Ah, or let me kiss you? Or let’s kiss each other?” The usually cocky spiker muttered and blushed again. Kenma padded over to his friend, dropping his cat ears on the floor and lifting his arms, inviting Kuroo to pick him up. Kuroo lifted the boy who easily wrapped his legs around his lean body. Their eyes wide, they stared at each other before Kuroo put him against the wall and finally got to bite into his kitten’s neck before trailing kisses up his neck and kissing his lips once again. His little kitten gasped for air after realizing he was holding breath ever since he was put against the wall.

“Am I hurting you?” Kuroo pulled back from kissing him, dropping his smirk.

“No. Take me to bed.” Kenma demanded, running his hands into Kuroo’s already messy hair before working off the tacky Halloween cape as they made their way to the bedroom. Kuroo laid the boy on the bed gently, keeping his eyes locked on Kenma’s as they finally pulled away from making out.

“Take your clothes off.” Kenma requested and Kuroo obeyed without question. Kenma didn’t take his eyes off his spiker as he watched the boy strip, observing every muscle of his partner before Kuroo crawled into the bed. He lightly tugged at the hem of Kenma’s shirt before the boy lifted his arms again and allowed for him to take his shirt off, revealing his milky torso in the moonlit room. Kenma laid back and lifted his hips to let Kuroo slide his pants off. The two looked at each other breathlessly, taking in how beautiful the other is. Kenma reached out and roughly grabbed Kuroo’s hair and pulled him down to kiss him again. Kuroo’s hot skin burned into Kenma’s small body as their kissing got deeper and Kenma’s tongue pushed into his spikers mouth and explored freely. Kuroo’s head spun at the taste of his setter, his kitten, his best friend. He let his hands wander over Kenma’s body, taking in every inch he could. He could feel Kenma’s breathing get heavy against his mouth.

“Touch me.” Kenma muttered while still pressed against Kuroo’s mouth.

“So demanding.” Kuroo smirked and looked at his setter’s chest moving up and down, he felt how hard he had gotten just from kissing Kenma. As he was ordered though, he ran his hand down the curve of Kenma’s body before gently taking him in his hand and stroking, his mouth moving down to kiss Kenma again. Kenma’s light moans into Kuroo’s mouth was about all he could stand. Kuroo pulled back and looked into Kenma’s eyes.

“Please give me a request.” Kenma giggled as he did earlier that night. The rare, beautiful sound drove the spiker crazy and he quickly kissed Kenma again.

“Kuro, fuck me.” He said bluntly as he stared straight into his eyes.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Kuroo smirked and narrowed his eyes with lustful anticipation. He began to kiss down Kenma’s smooth body, licking his nipples and continuing to feel all over his body, turning him slightly to drag his tongue against the arch of his slim waist. A slight moan escaped Kenma as he felt himself turn over to allow his partner to continue planting wet kisses down his spine and finally his ass, grabbing his narrow hips and helping him up slightly so Kenma was now on all fours. A quick kiss and a lick later, he put a finger in.

“If I’m hurting you, you have to tell me, okay?” Kuroo told Kenma seriously, watching the boys head nod as it buried into the pillow, his chest now against the bed.

“I think you underestimate my sexual life.” Kenma said as he turned his head and smiled at his spiker, which caused Kuroo’s smirk to widen since Kenma was not one to challenge people. Kuroo felt oddly fired up as he inserted another finger, watching his back arch into his fingers. Kenma let a moan escape him as he gripped the pillow under him. After only a short bit Kenma called out.

“I told you to fuck me Kuroo. Stop teasing me again.” Kenma turned his head with his irresistible pout. Out of spite Kuroo kissed Kenma’s ass again before he looked around for lube. Kenma handed him a bottle that he kept in his bedside table. Kuroo smirked at his horny friend with his ass up. Kenma drove him crazy and his setter knew it. He slowly inserted himself into Kenma as both let out rough moans. Kuroo’s hands roughly grabbed his hips as he picked up speed, Kenma’s back arched further trying to help Kuroo find the right sport. Drool pooled on his pillow as his moans grew louder. Kuroo was much more advanced than his first times with Hinata over the previous summer. Kuroo’s hands ran from Kenma’s hips to under his shoulders as he lifted him so he was on top but still facing away. He sucked on his neck and continued bouncing the light boy whose moans were no longer able to be muffled by the pillow. Kenma suddenly got off, Kuroo slipping out with a wet sound. Kenma turned around and pushed his spiker, who gladly fell back, smirking at the sight of the fresh hickies on the setters pale skin that would surely show at practice the next day. On all fours, Kenma seductively prowled till he was on top and slowly settled himself on Kuroo’s lap, facing his spiker. His mouth was still wet with saliva that Kuroo came up and licked off. After they made out once again, Kenma shoved him back down and took control of his pleasure, riding his friend until he was fully satisfied, finishing on his friend as he also felt himself get filled with hot liquid, the feeling so satisfying he let out another high, loud moan. They laid still, the heat of the aftermath heavy on them, breathing loud and labored. Kuroo pulled himself out as he began to get up and Kenma flopped back onto the bed, exhausted. Kuroo laid beside him, neither caring enough to clean up. After silence filled with breaths trying to be controlled before calming down, Kuroo spoke.

“Kenma, I love you.” He opened his eyes to look over at the already asleep Kenma. He smiled and shook his head before closing his eyes again.

“I love you too Kuroo.” Kenma muttered softly before they fell asleep together.

*

“Kenma, what’s that on your neck?” The every oblivious Lev asked loudly.

“A vampire attacked me.” Was all the boy responded as he smiled to himself while on his gaming device before stealing a glance at Kuroo who proudly smirked. He dipped down so he was able to directly whisper in Kenma’s ear and said

“And if you’re a good kitty, I might do it again.” The same shiver of fear and pleasure coursed through him and he smiled without responding before saving his game and turning and kissing his best friend in the locker room with the team there, not caring anymore about what they would end up thinking. Kenma proceeded to change and practice as if nothing were different, and his team respected him more than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! For more volleybaes and trash anime follow my blog  
> animeaesthetictrash.tumblr.com


End file.
